Girls Day Out, Girls Night In
by Kitskune Miyake
Summary: It was just the two of them, and Jinx wasn't sure if she was totally okay with being left alone with the object of her...well, it's complicated. High-T; femslash towards the end, so be careful! Comments appreciated. Now taking prompts.


So I got an anon prompt on Tumblr...First time writing TT fanfiction. Hope I did these two girls justice!

Disclaimer: No ownership of these characters!

* * *

"Thanks for agreeing to this." Kole smiled at the other pink-haired girl. "I'm sorry that it was so spur of the moment, and that the other girls couldn't come, and—"

"Calm down, girl," Jinx interrupted, stopping the oncoming rant. "I didn't have any plans, and it's okay if it's just the two of us." She was lying, of course. She _had_ been planning to see Wally, better known as Kid Flash, who was trying to woo her back after yet another incident of flirting. It was literally the thirteenth time it had happened that year (she had been counting), and this time, she was sure that they would break up for good. Yet he kept trying to pursue her, and it was starting to get a bit annoying. She was grateful to Kole for an opportunity to escape Kid Desperation.

Although…it might have been nice to have the other girls around so she wouldn't have to interact with Kole the entire time.

It wasn't that she didn't like the girl! No, if anything that was the problem. The physical attraction started one day, when her then-boyfriend started flirting with her during one of the rare Titan team-ups. Strange, that the girl currently holding her affections had once held the affections of her ex. From there it just went on. They were opposites to the casual observer, but…Jinx could feel it in her bones. She had a connection to the girl.

Maybe it was the pink hair, or the way she laughed, or how she was just so nice to everyone, even her. Maybe it was the way that she could lighten any mood with a smile, and then you'd smile back and feel like you're soaring over the world without a care. Maybe it was those brilliant blue eyes that seemed to drown out the rest of the world as you stared in and—

"—erk, but…hey, I've been talking all this time and haven't let you speak. How's it going between you and Kid?"

"Hmmm? Oh, um…" Jinx wasn't sure when she started walking, following the amiably chattering girl she had been obsessing over only moments ago. She was pretty sure that she had the dumbest grin on her face, and she shook her head slightly, resuming her casually interested face. "It's…over, I think."

"Oh, that's a shame. You two made a cute couple. Hey, ice cream!"

_Not as cute as you and me, babe_ Jinx thought to herself as she tailed Kole to the bored-looking vendor.

* * *

They had seen a movie, but Jinx couldn't remember it. She was so caught up in the fact that they were sitting next to each other and that she could smell Kole's strawberry shampoo. The two shared a large bucket of popcorn to cut costs, and their fingertips brushed a few times, sending electric sparks down Jinx's spine. She tried not to outright shiver in glee, suppressing the smile every time Kole leaned over to make a quick comment about how hot he looked, or how fake her tears were. Occasionally, Jinx would pay enough attention to make a snarky comment about the dialogue. Kole would smile and snicker a little, and Jinx would feel her heart go crazy.

Afterwards, the two girls got lunch at one of the local cafes. Sitting outdoors after nearly two hours of darkness hurt Jinx's eyes, but it made Kole happy. The two chatted idly, nibbling at their pizzas and milkshakes.

"So whatever happened between you and KF?" Kole finally asked. Jinx cocked her eyebrow, betraying her surprise. She vaguely remembered how Kole had asked earlier, and how she had shut the conversation down.

Jinx stirred her chocolate shake, avoiding looking Kole in the eye. "He's just…too restless, I guess. Just flighty and flirtatious and…I was just tired of it." She stopped, giving Kole a chance to voice her opinion, but the girl didn't. "I mean, I'm probably not the easiest girlfriend in the world, but—"

"I'll bet you were just fine," Kole finally spoke. She comfortingly laid her hand on Jinx's, sending tingles down her spine. "If that jerk couldn't keep it in his pants, then he certainly wasn't worth your time."

A look of surprise crossed Jinx's face, before settling into a smile. "Thanks, Kole. That means a lot, coming from you."

They walked more, talked more, even shopped a little. Whenever she tried to remember what happened, all Jinx could remember was Kole's smile, Kole's laugh, Kole's beautiful eyes. Everything was going perfectly.

And then came the storm.

Maybe they were just having too much fun, but the two girls missed the gigantic, dark clouds looming overhead. It only came to their attention as fat drops of water started dripping onto their face. After the first initial drops, it was like an onslaught. The two were soon drenched as they ran for cover.

"Look, that restaurant is open! We can chill there," Kole pointed out.

"Nah," Jinx called over the deafening deluge, "my place is right over there." She grabbed the other pinkette's hand, running towards her apartment down the block. The two bolted in, laughing and shaking the water from their hair.

"Crap," Kole finally said as the giggles subsided. "It's freezing in here. Got any towels?"

"Yeah, just a moment." Jinx rummaged through the master bathroom, looking for a couple of towels. She tossed one at the other girl and let her into the bathroom. "Just come out when you're done," she called through the door. Kole made some sound of acknowledgement, so Jinx walked away.

She peeled of the thoroughly drenched black dress off her skin, throwing it aside so she could towel off. Her lacy black undergarments, though slightly wet, were still dry enough to wear. She carefully wiped away the dripping water, running it through her hair last.

"Hey, do you have any—eep! I'm sorry!" _SLAM!_ Kole, with a towel wrapped around her body had opened the door to the bathroom and shut it quickly. Jinx blinked, unsure about whether to feel embarrassed or…well, she didn't quite know what she felt. She rummaged through the closet, grabbing a spare T-shirt and jeans (not black for once) and went to the bathroom door. She turned the knob and was about to push open when she realized how rude that might be and that Kole might be naked. _Naked Kole, mmmmm…_

She knocked carefully on the door. "Hey, Kole? I've got a spare T-shirt you can use." The girl tentatively opened the door, letting Jinx get a better look at the bathroom. Small puddles were everywhere, and Kole's clothes were strewn carelessly across the small counter. Jinx pushed the door open further, allowing herself into the restroom.

"Jinx!" the aforementioned girl started at her name. "No, you use your clothes. I'll be fine, I'll just—" She trailed off as Jinx turned and faced her. Kole was standing next to the shower, towel wrapped tightly around her torso, nearly reaching her knees. Jinx never realized how small the girl was compared to her. Carefully, deliberately, she stepped towards Kole. Her eyes widened as the cat-eyed pinkette closed the distance. Idly, Jinx thought _Gnarrk is going to kill me_. Without speaking, Jinx pressed her lips to Kole's.

Sparks didn't come close to what she felt. It felt like a fire had engulfed her, swallowing her, burning her up. She closed her eyes and tilted her head a little more to taste Kole's unresponsive lips. The other girl's eyes widened with confusion, but she was too shocked to move away. Finally, Jinx pulled away, taking in a deep breath before looking into Kole's navy blue orbs.

"I shouldn't have done that," she breathed out, placing a hand on Kole's shoulder.

"I thought you were-"

"I don't know. I don't think I am. Just for you, maybe." She smiled, and kissed Kole once more. This time, the other girl kissed back, albeit tentatively. Jinx ran her hands through the soft pink hair, relishing in Kole's scent. The two pulled apart quickly, and Jinx's face showed her discontent.

"But Kid Flash—"

"Was a mistake. I'm sure of it now." She kissed her again, threading her fingers through the base of her hair, using her other arm to pull Kole's torso closer to her own. She leaned forward slightly to accommodate Kole's body in her personal space, feeling her breasts touch the other girl's own chest, separated by thin layers of cloth. She ran her tongue over Kole's lower lip, making the girl whine slightly. Kole tentatively opened her mouth, allowing the other girl access. Jinx eagerly accepted the invitation, running her tongue along the roof of her mouth. Kole opened her mouth a little further, allowing Jinx to taste more of it. She whined slightly, when Kole pushed her off, gasping for air.

"So does this mean anything?" she asked between pants.

Jinx shrugged slightly. "I've been attracted to you for a while, but I don't know. Do you want it to mean anything?"

"I dunno," she said carefully.

"Then let's ask each other in the morning," Jinx said with a smile. She pulled the other girl flush against her and kissed deeply, playing idly with one antenna while the other hand glided against her slightly wet arm. She felt the towel fall between their bodies.

* * *

Aaaand, we'll stop here. First attempt at femslash, so I think I did pretty well... Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
